


Los Mejores Obsequios

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Child Abuse, Childhood, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt, One Shot, Sad, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque, de otra manera, no hubiera podido sobrevivir a una infancia de maltratos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Mejores Obsequios

**Author's Note:**

> Porque, de otra manera, no entendería cómo diablos Harry consiguió sobrevivir a una infancia de maltrato sin haberse convertido en un Heathcliff o algo peor.
> 
> Con todo el dolor de mi corazón y una enorme impotencia, dedico este breve vistazo al sufrimiento de Harry a todos aquellos seres indefensos que quedan marcados o mueren por la negligencia o la violencia de quienes se supone deberían velar por su bienestar.
> 
> Te quiero, Harry. Y con gusto golpearía a los Dursley si los tuviera frente a mí hasta ponerlos morados. Feliz Cumpleaños, guapo.

Harry despertó aquella mañana y, como siempre desde que tenía memoria, deseó no tener que hacerlo. Porque en cuanto abría sus ojos a la oscuridad de su alacena, una cosa aplastante y angustiosa parecía metérsele por el pecho, provocando que se le hiciese difícil el respirar. Tenía que luchar contra eso, concentrarse en inhalar y no en llorar.

Cada día despertaba a la misma hora, apenas amaneciendo; sin importar si eran vacaciones o no, sin importar si ahí en su alacena estaba casi en total penumbra. Era mejor despertar antes de la hora en que se levantaban los demás, en vez de ser despertado por los chillidos y golpes de la tía Petunia. Harry se quedaba acostado en su camita durante minutos enteros y en completa oscuridad y silencio, con el corazón expectante a la espera del acostumbrado “buenos días” de su tía, deseando ser más valiente que el día anterior y, ahora sí, no asustarse cuando ella llegara.

Sin embargo, no funcionaba. Por más preparado que Harry estuviera, nunca, nunca podía evitar brincar sobre su camita, ni que su corazón le diera un doloroso vuelco por la sorpresa cuando la tía, sin previo aviso, prácticamente tumbaba la puerta a porrazos y gritos. Y más le valía a Harry no haber mojado la cama, porque sino esos porrazos y gritos se verían descargados sobre su indefenso y enclenque cuerpo y no sobre la puertecilla.

Esa era su bienvenida al nuevo día, cada día. Desde que tenía memoria.

Aunque no era como si recordara mucho de los tiempos pasados. Y si lo hacía, no era nada lindo de todas maneras. De hecho, sus mejores recuerdos ni siquiera tenían que ver con él, sino con su primo. Porque si lo dejaban tranquilo y se olvidaban de su existencia –cosa que ocurría muy a menudo—, Harry podía sentarse en el último peldaño de la escalera y observar alguna escena entre sus tíos y Dudley. Imaginándose lo que sentía ser aquel niño rubio que era colmado de regalos en su cumpleaños, tratando de descubrir que se sentiría ser tocado por el tío Vernon sin tener que brincar hacia atrás como primera reacción en espera del dolor, entrecerrando los ojos y preguntándose por qué él no. ¿Porque él era malo, feo, pequeño y torpe? Por eso. Porque él no era su hijo, sino el hijo de otros. A él lo llamaban Potter. Y nadie más en esa casa se llamaba así.

Estaba casi seguro de que ésa era la causa por la que sus tíos no lo querían. Tal vez ser un Potter era malo. Él tenía la culpa por llamarse así.

A veces, cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, había tenido ganas de ir con la profesora y preguntarle si podía llamarlo Dursley en vez de Potter, y explicarle que así podría llegar a casa y decirle a su tía que por fin era como uno de ellos, y tal vez su tía le daría un beso y lo sentaría a la mesa a merendar junto con Dudley en vez de ponerlo a lavar los platos, y… Pero decirle eso a la profesora también le daba miedo. ¿Qué tal si se enfadaba con él y lo mandaba de paseo? Además, cuando los profesores hablaban con la tía por alguna cosa que Harry hubiese hecho, ésta regresaba a casa más enojada de lo habitual, caminando a grandes zancadas y dejando a Harry atrás, provocando que éste tuviera que correr detrás de ella, invadido por un gran temor de quedarse muy alejado de su tía, de ser olvidado en la calle y ser robado por esa gente mala que sus compañeros decían que merodeaban en busca de niños qué secuestrar y… No, mejor no. No quería quedarse atrás. Caminaba junto a la tía aunque ésta le diera un pellizco o un coscorrón, decía ella, por la rabia de haber sido convocada por la profesora de Harry, quitándole su tiempo, que qué necesidad de comprarle anteojos ni qué nada, que era un malagradecido que sólo los hacía gastar el dinero que al tío Vernon le costaba tanto ganar.

Tal vez en la siguiente escuela, Harry se atreviese por fin a decirle algo al profesor o profesora que le tocase. Tal vez, si era un poco más grande, ya no se quedaría atrás si la tía caminaba rápido y se adelantaba.

Ese año iba a ingresar a la Primaria. Esa escuela no le agradaba a Harry. Todavía ni la conocía, pero por culpa de ellos, sus tíos ya le habían dado una paliza. El día que llegó una carta a casa, exigiendo a los tíos que llevaran de inmediato a Harry a un examen de la vista, porque, decían, no veía bien. Más gastos, inútil mantenido, gritó el tío. Cuatro ojos, gritó su primo. La tía no gritó. Pero ese día, Harry no cenó. Así era como la tía hacía cuando estaba _demasiado_ enojada.

Harry no comprendía por qué necesitaba gafas, pero supuso que era otro defecto del que él tenía toda la culpa, como la tenía de llamarse Potter. Así que no se quejó ni lloró cuando los tíos lo llevaron con un médico que le iba a revisar los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar morirse del miedo durante todo el camino. Siempre le daba miedo subirse al coche del tío. A veces se imaginaba que ser Potter era tan malo que lo dejarían abandonado en cualquier sitio, tirado al frente de una puerta, como Dudley decía que sus papás lo habían encontrado siendo un bebé.

Tirado al frente de una puerta.

Harry fruncía los labios al recordarlo, tragándose las lágrimas, harto de llorar, preguntándose qué podía hacer para dejar de ser malo, para dejar de ser Potter, para no merecer que lo dejaran tirado.

Antes solía hacer cosas como su primo, pensando que así, sus tíos lo querrían más. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era peor el remedio que la enfermedad. El día que rompió su viejo libro para iluminar, tal como había visto a su primo hacerlo con su hermoso volumen de cuentos –y que provocó que sus tíos le compraran cinco libros más—, causó un efecto completamente diferente del que Harry había esperado. Su tío, después de tirarle del cabello hasta casi arrancárselo, lo obligó a recoger con la lengua cada pedazo de papel que estaba en el suelo hasta que no quedó rastro de su “endiablada maldad”, como la tía llamaba a todo lo que Harry hacía —que, en el caso de Dudley, eran “pícaras travesuras”. Y no le compraron nada, por supuesto. Ni en ese momento ni nunca. Y Harry supo que los Potter no tenían derecho a hacer lo que los Dursley. Las cosas no funcionaban igual, según parecía.

En el consultorio del doctor que revisaba los ojos, Harry conoció a una señorita muy bonita que dijo ser la asistente, que lo sentó en un banco y le colocó un raro aparato frente a él, con unos hoyos para mirar a través de ellos. Pero tuvo que quitarlo de inmediato, pues Harry se aterrorizó ante la enormidad de semejante maquinaria; estaba seguro de que era un tipo de arma de la que saldría un rayo y lo pulverizaría por ser tan malo. La señorita intentó tranquilizarlo. Estiró la mano para tocar a Harry y éste casi se cayó del banco en su intento por rechazarla; estaba seguro que iba a pellizcarlo o a golpearlo como hacían sus tíos siempre que lloraba.

La señorita retiró la mano, parecía bastante compungida. En vez de gritar, le dijo a Harry unas palabras muy amables y ella misma se puso a mirar a través del aparato para demostrarle que no hacía daño. Se hincó ante Harry y lo miró a los ojos.

Harry abrió mucho los suyos, mirándola sorprendido. Sus tíos casi nunca hacían eso. Siempre estaban evitándolo, siempre dándole la espalda, dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lado mientras le hablaban. En cambio, esa señorita, tan bonita y buena, lo miraba directamente y consideraba que Harry era un niño guapo, decía, y que tenía muy bonitos ojos.

—¿Sabes que las personas con ojos verdes como los tuyos son extremadamente raras? —le dijo con voz dulce. Harry negó con la cabeza. De hecho, hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de que sus ojos fueran bonitos, aunque sí había observado que nadie más los tenía como él. Dudley siempre se había reído de eso, llamándolo “ojos de sapo”, “ojos color moco”, y un montón de cosas más. Harry había creído que lo bonito y lo normal era tener los ojos azules, y que tenerlos verdes era un defecto más de los muchos que poseía, que lo volvían un chico malo, no merecedor del cariño de los demás.

—Pues sí —continuó diciendo la señorita—. Son el color más raro que existe. —Ella lo observaba como si Harry en realidad fuera algo bonito que ameritara esa atención. Se sintió bastante extrañado y cohibido—. Y todavía es más raro que tengas el cabello negro. Por lo regular, la gente con ojos verdes tiene el cabello rubio o rojizo. Seguro que tu mamá y tu papá no son esos señores que te han traído, ¿verdad?

La pregunta, que más bien era afirmación, fue hecha casi en un susurro. Los tíos de Harry estaban al otro lado de la puerta. Harry negó con la cabeza, todavía sin atreverse a decir ni pío.

—Claro, lo suponía. No se parecen a ti. No les digas que yo te dije, pero tú eres demasiado guapo como para ser su hijo —le confesó en voz baja y con una enorme sonrisa de complicidad.

Harry estaba incrédulo. Seguro que sólo le decía eso para que se dejara pulverizar sin poner objeción. La señorita pareció notar su desconfianza y lo miró con tristeza.

—Lo digo en serio, Harry. ¿Así te llamas, verdad? —La señorita miró la hoja de papel que había dejado sobre una mesa y leyó algo escrito en ella. Harry todavía no sabía leer, y temió que ahí dijera que él era un niño problema que merecía ser castigado—. Harry James Potter —dijo ella. Harry abrió mucho los ojos. ¿James? ¿De dónde salía eso?— ¡Por Dios! —gritó de repente la señorita—, ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Harry! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Harry abrió la boca. ¿Ese día era su cumpleaños?

—No sé.

Fue todo lo que dijo. “No sé” era su respuesta favorita. Harry había aprendido que esa frase le evitaba un sinfín de problemas. La señorita sonrió condescendiente.

—Bueno, no importa. Aquí dice que tienes seis años, recién cumplidos al día de hoy. Muchas felicidades, guapo. Ya estás hecho todo un hombre, todo un galán.

La señorita volvió a hincarse ante Harry y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. El inesperado cosquilleo de aquellos labios vibrando sobre su piel provocó reacciones que Harry jamás había sentido. Se acaloró y una sensación de bienestar e hinchazón le inundó el corazón. Se sentía bonito.

Sonrió. Eso también se sintió bonito. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído así.

—Seguro que hasta ya tienes novia en la escuela, ¿no, Harry? Eres tan guapo. —Ella se puso de pie y suspiró—. Cuando seas mayor, necesitarás un matamoscas para quitártelas de encima. —Harry la miró extrañado y ella agregó con rapidez y una gran sonrisa—: Me refiero a las chicas, no a las moscas. —Le cerró un ojo antes de continuar—. Pero para poder escoger a la más bonita de todas las que querrán ser tus novias, necesitarás unas gafas que te permitan ver bien, Harry. Porque si no, corres el riesgo de elegir a la más fea. ¿Qué opinas? ¿Me dejarás revisar tus ojitos para poder hacer las gafas que los ayudarán a ver mejor?

Harry asintió. Aunque dudaba que hubiera chicas peleándose por él algún día. De hecho, jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de llegar a ser mayor. La situación se le antojaba como un sueño imposible y lejano.

La señorita procedió a ponerle aquella cosa enfrente y le hizo unas preguntas acerca de unos signos que tenía que ver. Después de varios minutos, se la quitó y de nuevo se hincó frente a él.

—¿Viste, Harry? No ha pasado nada malo. Eres muy buen chico.

Y volvió a besarlo.

Envalentonado, Harry se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Necesito gafas porque mis ojos son verdes? ¿Eso es malo?

La señorita lo miró durante unos segundos antes de responder. Pacería curiosamente triste.

—A veces, los ojitos son demasiado grandes y eso impide que la imagen que tienes ante ti pueda ser enfocada correctamente por el cerebro —le explicó—. Eso no es una enfermedad, y lo único que podemos hacer al respecto, es usar gafas. Pero el color de tus ojos no tiene la culpa, Harry. Eso le puede ocurrir a cualquiera, con cualquier color. De hecho, por lo regular es hereditario. Seguramente alguno de tus papás, o los dos, usaban gafas. ¿Verdad?

—No sé —volvió a decir Harry.

La señorita lo miró largamente.

—¿No conoces a tus papás?

Harry no respondió. Clavó la mirada en el piso y escuchó cómo suspiraba la señorita. Seguro que ya la había hecho enojar.

—Bueno, pues yo te aseguro que alguno de ellos usaba gafas, y que aún así se veían muy guapos. Si algún día ves una foto, lo comprobarás —le dijo sonriendo.

Harry asintió, aunque no estaba completamente convencido de aquello. Él siempre tenía la culpa de todo, ¿cómo no iba a tenerla también por estar medio ciego?

—Bien, Harry James Potter. Me place comunicarte que mañana tus gafas estarán listas. Mientras, espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños. ¿Tus tíos te llevarán a comer o te comprarán una tarta?

Harry la miró lleno de vergüenza. ¿Cómo decirle que él era un niño tan malo que nunca merecía que le compraran una tarta o que siquiera le mencionaran que era su cumpleaños? Volvió a recurrir a su escape favorito: el mutismo y un escueto “No sé”.

Rápidamente, escapó hacia el pasillo, temeroso de que sus tíos se hubiesen aburrido y lo hubiesen abandonado ahí para siempre. No fue así. Se entristeció y alegró a partes iguales.

*

Harry pasó la noche en vela, digiriendo todo lo nuevo que había aprendido ese día. Preguntándose qué significaba aquel “James” mencionado por la señorita, si en verdad alguno de sus papás habría tenido los ojos verdes como él y si habrían usado gafas. No los había conocido, no sabía ni cómo eran. Durante mucho tiempo los visualizó como una versión mejorada de su tío Vernon y su tía Petunia, pero ahora creía que, tal vez, podían haber sido mucho más guapos. Con ojos verdes. Con gafas. Con el nombre “Potter”.

Como él.

Se durmió pensando en eso. Soñó con un papá y una mamá de ojos verdes, con gafas, con cabello negro y revuelto, que lo abrazaban en su cumpleaños y le daban besos en la mejilla, besos tronadores y palpitantes que le hacían cálidas cosquillitas en el corazón. Y en su sueño, sus papás se llamaban James, Potter, y Harry… y bueno, no sabía cómo se llamaría su mamá, pero al menos podía ponerle Potter al final, de cualquier otro nombre de mujer que hubiese tenido. No le importaba el nombre, de cualquier manera, Harry sabía que tenía que haber sido guapísima. Tal vez hasta había tenido el cabello rubio o rojizo, como había dicho la señorita.

Y de pronto, en algún punto de esa noche, todo eso fue bueno. Todo eso dejó de ser un defecto. Porque si ellos se parecían a Harry, entonces, Harry no podía ser malo. Era el regalo que le habían dejado. Harry se parecía a sus papás, y sus papás habían sido buenos y guapos. Lo sabía. Más allá de toda duda, lo sabía.

Fue el sueño más bonito que había tenido en toda su vida. Fue el mejor cumpleaños en mucho tiempo.

*

Al día siguiente, cuando su tía lo pellizcó y su tío le gritó, y aún cuando Dudley lo azotó de cara contra la pared, Harry no se sintió malo ni merecedor, ni tampoco pensó que el llamarse Potter tuviera la culpa de ello. Se enojó, ciertamente, pero sabía que él no era todas esas cosas que ellos le decían.

Y a partir de ese día, jamás, jamás volvió a sentarse en la escalera a mirar a Dudley con sus padres, ni a desear ser él. Ya no era necesario. Ahora él tenía su propia familia, su propio mundo, sus propios obsequios.

Gafas, pelo negro, ojos verdes. James, Potter. Sus sueños.

Ésos, eran mejores regalos que los libros de iluminar o los zapatos nuevos. Dudley no tenía nada de eso, no tenía ni idea, y Harry se alegraba infinitamente de ello.

Y por mucho tiempo, durante todos aquellos duros años de su niñez, conservó el recuerdo de la sensación del beso cosquilleante que la señorita le había dado para usarlo como recurso, como un flotador que no lo dejaba hundirse en la negrura de su alacena ni en el miedo de enfrentar cada nuevo día.

Una sonrisa ante el recuerdo, y la luz y el coraje brillaban en su interior. Se podía imaginar a él mismo como un león de melena rojiza, ojos verdes y —lo que lo hacía sonreír aún más—, gafas redondas.

Harry, en su mente, era un león con gafas. Ese pensamiento era divertido, y no sólo eso, era su mejor secreto y su arma mejor guardada. El mundo, por más cruel que fuera, nunca pudo luchar contra eso.

 


End file.
